


[斯莉]伦敦之旅

by hokutoxhokuto



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25505002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokutoxhokuto/pseuds/hokutoxhokuto
Summary: 我这篇好清水啊，为什么也会翻车。青春校园小甜文，双向暗恋。
Collections: 斯莉中长篇





	1. 青苹果与橘子

霍格沃兹四季的风景都很美，湖泊倒影蓝天，森林神秘幽深，缺点是冬天冷的刺骨，夏天热的冒烟，斯莱特林的地窖虽然暗无天日，至少冬暖夏凉，但格兰芬多塔楼，冬天在冷风里晃荡，夏天离太阳最近，实在算不上什么优质的宿舍选址，不过作为医疗翼常客的小狮子们通常都有一副钢铁一般的体格。

但这不包括莉莉伊万斯，她的确比一般麻瓜小孩身体好，但跟小巫师相比，她身体就很一般了，比如昨天旋风刮了一晚上，她回宿舍太晚了，今天就感觉不舒服。

可是苍白的脸庞，暗红的长发，却让她显得那么漂亮，她抱着又厚又重的课本向教室走去，整个走廊的男孩目光都黏在她身上。漂亮，成绩好，活泼迷人，十四岁的莉莉已然散发出少女的魅力，而且一天比一天更加吸引人。

与之相反的是西弗勒斯斯内普，十四岁的男孩子显而易见到了尴尬期，个子开始疯长但肌肉却追不上发育的速度，忽然的长高让本来就瘦的他显得骨瘦如柴，脸色惨白到蜡黄，挺拔的站姿让他显得僵硬，内向阴沉的性格让他显得鬼祟，整个人散发出一股生人勿近的气息，打定了主意不想讨人喜欢。

两人在走廊上擦肩而过，跟在斯内普身边斯莱特林三年级的雷古勒斯布莱克都偷偷看了几眼莉莉，斯内普则眼睛眨也没眨地直直向前走了，同样莉莉侧过头跟身边的玛丽·麦克唐纳说着什么，然后眯起眼笑了起来，看也没看斯内普一眼。

“我说他俩不说话了吧？”詹姆波特从墙角转出来，乐呵呵地对西里斯布莱克说，他从一入学就讨厌这个标准斯莱特林——西弗勒斯斯内普，这种讨厌直到发现他是莉莉伊万斯的亲密竹马的时候达到了顶峰。

“我看我们别叫掠夺者了，改名叫跟踪者算了，”显然布莱克对偷偷盯着伊万斯没什么兴趣，身为校草鬼鬼祟祟跟踪别人让他感觉很丢脸。不过看到了雷古勒斯让他很意外，雷古勒斯怎么跟鼻涕精混在一起了，不过斯莱特林传统就是高年级带着低年级，难道雷古勒斯从一年级就跟着鼻涕精？他想不起来了，自从他分到了格兰芬多，整个家族就爆炸了，没事就收到一堆吼叫信，他自顾不暇，哪有时间管雷古勒斯。

找了个理由打发走了小布莱克，斯内普转了一个弯来到一条岔路，拿出魔杖对着墙上一个涂鸦点了两下，眼前忽然出现了一个暗门，未来的魔药大师推门进去，门随后就消失了。

他要调配一瓶特别的魔药，莉莉喜欢水果味讨厌苦味，她在家是受宠的小女儿，看似泼辣其实很娇气，刚来霍格沃兹的时候他看过她好几次偷偷抹眼泪。那时候他就立志保护她，然而没有力量怎么保护她？可他向往的力量莉莉很反感。

“西弗？你来了。”莉莉从门口探进头来，这间荒废的魔药实验室很隐秘，还是莉莉一年级时候发现的，她第一时间就把这个发现共享给了同样热爱魔药的西弗勒斯，于是这里成了他俩的秘密魔药实验室。之前擦身而过的时候，莉莉借着侧身跟玛丽说话的功夫，给西弗勒斯打了手势，约定在这里见面。上了四年级，两人就约定平时私下里见面，毕竟两个学院成见很深，她一二年级时候经常跟西弗勒斯在一起，结果格兰芬多没有一个女孩愿意跟她说话。 

门外波特和布莱克脚步匆匆而过，“伊万斯呢？怎么不见了……”“是不是在前面拐弯了？她可真会跑。”“兄弟，我们真的得做个地图了。”

把手上的魔药制作收个尾，斯内普冷笑一声，“呵，詹姆波特，他还真是你的跟屁虫。”，新鲜做好的感冒药剂颜色是鲜绿的，早晨她说话的声音有点沙哑，脸色苍白，肯定是昨晚夜游感冒了。

接过药剂尝了一口，恩，是青苹果口味。莉莉开心地小叹息了一声，她本来今天就想让西弗给自己做感冒药剂，没想到他已经做好了，西弗性格古怪毒舌别扭，但他在小事情上一直很贴心。

“谢谢你，西弗。医疗翼的感冒药实在太难喝了。”她自己的魔药水平也很不错，是斯拉格霍恩教授的心头好，但西弗做的改良魔药口味更好。莉莉一直知道西弗天赋超群。做课本上的传统药剂，她跟他一样完美无缺，可论想象力和创造力，她比不上西弗勒斯。

莉莉走上前轻轻拉了拉斯内普的手，感谢地摇了摇，斯内普脸一下子红到了耳朵根，莉莉正打算接着说什么，结果眼光一转就看到了桌子上摊着的书。

“这是什么？”莉莉拎起那本书，马尔福家得瑟的家徽在封面上闪闪发光，那小蛇还嚣张地吐了吐信子，莉莉对着斯内普眯起了眼睛，“哦，你的马尔福学长真是贴心，让我看看，这书里面是什么类型的黑魔法……

斯莱特林有传统的学长制，斯内普整个一年级跟级长卢修斯马尔福几乎寸步不离，每次莉莉过去跟西弗说话，都能看到马尔福那比女孩子还精致的脸拉长了一倍有余。虽然一年之后马尔福就毕业了，但他家祖传的交际手腕，让他跟斯内普一直保持着友好的联系。或许他对西弗勒斯是个不错的朋友，但马尔福极大可能是个食死徒。 

斯内普盯着莉莉手里的书，脸绷了起来，像个蚌壳一般紧紧闭上了嘴巴。看着眼前的斯莱特林小蛇盘成了一副防御姿态，莉莉气得抄起手里的书就给斯内普的头上来了一下，书皮家徽上的马尔福小蛇立马怂怂地蜷缩了起来装死。

“西弗勒斯，你要觉得我今天还会哭着跑开，你就大错特错了。我觉得今天哭着跑出去的人一定是你。”因为西弗勒斯对黑魔法的狂热和那些邪恶的食死徒朋友，他们吵了很多次。虽然西弗害怕她流眼泪，会道歉，但依旧我行我素。梅林，他真是个标准的斯莱特林，莉莉气哼哼地想。

“那要看看你给我展示什么了？会传染表情的魔咒吗？……”斯内普还没说完，就被莉莉放大的脸吓了一跳，她贴的那么近，碧绿的眼睛离他只有两英寸，她伸出手在他胳膊上狠狠拧了一把，“离你那些食死徒朋友远一点，我说过了不是吗？你要我发火吗？”

少女馨香的气息喷在西弗勒斯脸上，他一句话也说不出来。

莉莉得意地看着斯内普吃瘪的样子，嘴角挂起一个大大的微笑，“西弗，我今天不想跟你吵架，因为周末你得陪我去伦敦。罗丝堂姐你还记得吗？她邀请咱俩参加她的婚礼，在伦敦。”

“什么，去伦敦，麻瓜的地方，我不去！”想都没想，西弗勒斯头摇得像坏掉的挂钟。

“不行，罗丝也邀请了你，她知道你跟我在一所学校，你什么都不用做，跟我一起去就行了。”莉莉还想说什么，外面又传来波特的声音，“我好像听到莉莉的声音，就在这附近。”“哦，兄弟你一定是被芨芨草侵占了大脑……”布莱克的声音听上去已经快疯了。

压低了声线，莉莉眼睛里透出一丝狡黠，她踮起脚贴上斯内普的耳朵轻轻说：“你要不跟我去，我就跟波特一起去。”

她的声音像毛绒绒的小动物一样带着静电划过斯内普的耳朵和脸颊，让斯内普的脸瞬间又红了两个度，自从上了四年级，他们已经不这么亲近了，一半源自两人时不时爆发的争吵，一半源自斯内普发现莉莉身上少女的香味，太容易让他心旌动摇。 

好像被催眠一般，冷静自持的斯莱特林就那么毫无逻辑地点了头。

哦，莉莉伊万斯，你是个真正的坏女巫！

得到自己想要的结果，莉莉得意洋洋地转身，脱离了绿眼睛魔法的西弗勒斯想拉住莉莉拒绝，他抓住了莉莉的胳膊，十四岁的少年处于成长的尴尬期，力气却已然大了不少，莉莉正在转身，被这样扯了一下，没站稳，一下子扑进斯内普怀里。

魂牵梦绕的少女味道忽然扑了满怀，斯内普不由自主地抱住她，就这么一下子僵硬了，脑子里一片空白。他满嘴想喷发的毒液全没了，脑子更是完全思考不了，天啊，她可真软，胳膊可真细，她的腰……也真细。

“哦，西弗……我会陪着你的。”莉莉忽然觉得心里酸酸的，他们从小就是最亲密的朋友，她一直知道这个表面阴沉的男孩有多没有安全感，去了伦敦他会很不自在吧？

最近这段时间他们老是吵架，西弗执拗地跟那些邪恶的未来食死徒混在一起，而她又是个标准的格兰芬多，两个学院的价值观深刻地影响了他们，从小到大的深情厚谊也经不住天天吵架的摧残，是不是分院的刹那，他们就注定会走上不同的两条路？然而她心里，不想接受这样的结局。

拍了拍西弗勒斯的后背，心说那本马尔福的破书我今天就放过你吧，只是本古代魔药而已。格兰芬多的模范生莉莉伊万斯，只会对西弗勒斯斯内普心软。

满意地离开了魔药实验室，莉莉兜里装着另一瓶橘子味的感冒药剂，其实她觉得自己不需要喝什么感冒药剂了，但这是西弗亲手做的，她就开心地收下了。

莉莉离开后的斯内普给自己调了一瓶精神稳定剂当午饭，他决定整个中午都用来平缓自己的心情。少女的香味还在鼻尖缠绕，绕的斯内普心烦意乱。

午饭时间到了，莉莉自动漂移向餐厅，她伸手去口袋里摩擦着那瓶魔药，心里乐陶陶地冒着泡，连口袋里的东西掉到地上也没察觉，也没发现埋伏在附近走廊的掠夺者们。

坚持斯内普就在附近的波特在等了一个小时后，什么也没等到，布莱克和卢平硬把他拖去了餐厅，当然这时候餐厅里也只剩南瓜汁和面包皮了。

被丢下的彼得捡起了地上的小纸片，看了内容，他吃惊地睁大了双眼，心说我得立刻告诉波特这件事。


	2. 曼德拉草与炸尾螺

午后的阳光斜斜地照进霍格沃兹的彩绘玻璃窗，莉莉坐在窗边的位置上，阳光给她的脸打上一层金色的影子，卷翘的睫毛像蝴蝶一样扇啊扇，嘴角微翘，抿出一个好看的小笑窝。

下午只有两节魔咒课，跟拉文克劳一起上，二十多只小狮子、小鹰昏昏欲睡，好在弗利维教授的课堂气氛是自由而轻松的，他总有办法让课堂气氛活跃起来。

对课堂内容烂熟于心，莉莉心不在焉地在笔记本上写写画画，她的心早就飞到伦敦了。除了西弗勒斯，谁不爱伦敦！

詹姆波特坐在莉莉身后伸长了脖子，从后面偷瞄莉莉的笔记本。

“哦？这是麻瓜最近流行的衣服？”要真的这样，麻瓜社会还挺让人向往，波特对着穿着贴身露肩短裙画中人眨眨眼，女孩画的很像莉莉，波浪长卷发，巴掌大的小脸，娇小纤细的身材，画中人身边站着一个高个男孩，但只有模模糊糊一个轮廓。

“谁让你偷看的，卑鄙！”莉莉懊恼地合上笔记本，瞪了波特一眼。

此时迟到的彼得从后排悄悄地递了一张纸条给波特，波特不耐烦地接过来，看了两眼就睁大了眼睛。

“你跟鼻涕精要去伦敦？就你们俩？”想起刚刚看到的画，脑子一热，波特直接跳了起来，“你要穿那样？我要杀了他！”

不可置信地看着波特拿着自己的家信，莉莉愤怒地睁大了眼睛，梅林的蕾丝长袜，这个自高自大的下三滥现在又变成一个小偷了？

没等莉莉爆炸，弗利维教授先开口了：“波特先生，‘我是个巫师，不是吱吱乱叫的曼德拉草’，抄满五寸羊皮纸，下节课上课之前交给我。然后坐下。”弗利维教授教授坐在书堆上，慢悠悠地说。

教室里里爆发出哄堂大笑，不知道谁说了一句，波特那乱糟糟的头发，真的挺像曼德拉草，大家笑的更大声了。

幸亏弗利维教授是出了名了好脾气，否则格兰芬多这次肯定要扣分了，莉莉气得一把抓回来了信，狠狠瞪了波特一眼。

波特满脸通红地坐下了，也不知道是气的，还是因为想象了莉莉穿那身衣服的样子。巫师社会很保守，除了长袍最多就是礼服长裙，画中那身衣服露出来的比盖住的都多，波特准备下了课就去找鼻涕精的麻烦，那个混蛋！

“你真的要跟那个斯莱特林去伦敦？”坐在莉莉旁边的玛丽低声问，格兰芬多都不喜欢斯莱特林，他们都是未来的食死徒，玛丽不理解莉莉为什么那么喜欢那个阴沉古怪的斯内普。

莉莉咬了咬嘴唇：“是我堂姐要结婚，邀请我跟西弗勒斯一起去参加，堂姐也认识斯内普，毕竟我们从小一起长大。”

当然她没说是她拜托堂姐邀请斯内普的，莉莉跟普通小巫师不同，她有个麻瓜家庭，她假期能从电视机看到麻瓜世界的千变万化，而且还有个年龄差不多的追逐流行的青少年姐姐（虽然对自己很不友好）。她能接受两个世界的一切信息，她喜欢巫师社会，但更喜欢伦敦的繁华热闹，她要带西弗勒斯看看这个世界，麻瓜的世界很先进，甚至比巫师世界更便利，黑魔王的愿景是实现不了的，少数人不可能统治压迫多数人，麻瓜世界打了两次世界大战证明这根本行不通。哦，她知道为什么黑魔王不喜欢混血和麻种巫师了，只要了解麻瓜世界的人，都不会被他那套白痴理论骗，只有活在中世纪的纯血家族才会上他的当。

西弗勒斯虽然是混血，但他对麻瓜世界很抵触，他那两个完全不负责任的父母——有跟没有差不多，甚至没有更好一些——没有给他带来任何正面的东西，他的世界只有蜘蛛尾巷的破烂与阴翳。莉莉想告诉斯内普，麻瓜的世界其实很美好，绝大多数人都是友好而善良的，他们有自由生活的权利。

理解地点点头，玛丽很喜欢伊万斯，所以尊重她的选择，但她觉得那个校园魁地奇明星波特一定理解不了，“那你小心点波特，我看他快要爆炸了。”

下了课，还没等弗利维教授爬下书堆，波特就跟点着了的炸尾螺一样冲了出去，布莱克拉了一把没拉住跟着跑了出去，卢平看了一眼也跟了上去，彼得没动，他可不想一起被关禁闭。

把魔杖抓在手里，莉莉跑不过三个大男孩，她决定抄近路。波特对校规完全不屑一顾，他肯定愿意把自己会的一切恶咒全部丢到斯内普脑袋上。

事件中心人物斯内普同学对格兰芬多的剑拔弩张完全不知情，下了课他准备继续去实验室研究马尔福那本书里的古老魔药，其实还有几个魔咒，写在隐秘处，莉莉并没看到。雷古勒斯跟上来，举着本书不知道要跟斯内普说什么，对于这个表面刻薄然而才华横溢的学长，小布莱克发自内心的尊重，他甚至想，要是斯内普是自己的哥哥就好了，西里斯那只顾自己完全不考虑他人的风格，他讨厌极了。

随着一阵急促的脚步声，波特一边跑一边挥着魔杖向斯内普丢出了一个“蝙蝠精咒”，“别……”西里斯看到了雷古勒斯，情急拉了波特一把，没想到魔杖一歪，正好打中斯内普身边的雷古勒斯，瞬间小布莱克脸上就爬满了大蝙蝠。

“梅林的内裤，波特你打中我弟弟了。”西里斯惊叫一声向雷古勒斯跑去。

在看到波特的那一瞬间斯内普就抽出了魔杖，“除你武器”，波特的魔杖立马飞出去十几米。他低头去看雷古勒斯，没看到波特一把抢过了刚追过来的卢平的魔杖。

“昏昏倒地。”

“除你武器。”

波特的第二个魔咒被莉莉打飞了出去，正好打中听到喧闹从旁边赶来的费尔奇，费尔奇“咕咚”一声倒了下去，五秒钟后就怒火冲天地爬了起来，波特用卢平魔杖发出的魔咒本来效果就不行，又被莉莉弹飞，所以费尔奇并没有受伤，但精神上的创伤却很大。

“禁闭！”暴怒的费尔奇抓起了波特，罚他立刻去打扫二楼坏掉的女厕所，魁地奇明星的脸色立马精彩绝伦了起来。

西里斯无暇顾及他的朋友，雷古勒斯可是结结实实中了一招“蝙蝠精咒”，对莉莉和斯内普对雷古勒斯的关心报以一串冷笑后，西里斯带着雷古勒斯去了医疗翼。

抱歉地对西弗勒斯咧了咧嘴，莉莉捡起波特的魔杖交给了皱着眉不满地看着自己的卢平，手背在身后做了个小手势，她听到身后斯内普离开的脚步声，转身向麦格教授办公室走去。费尔奇已经去找麦格教授告状了，莉莉觉得自己应该跟着去说明一下情况，马上就要周末了，她不想她的伦敦之行受到影响。

晚饭的时候，大厅里格兰芬多的宝石肉眼可见地消失了不少，对“掠夺者”的任性妄为，几大学院都有目共睹，詹姆波特针对西弗勒斯斯内普也不是一天两天了，原因当然是年级第一名的莉莉伊万斯。

这位美女当得起这种感情纷争，毕竟特洛伊战争也不过因为一个海伦。

当然这不代表全校学生不八卦。

所以莉莉坐在餐桌旁边的时候，全学院的嫉妒暧昧眼光差点把她射了个对穿，连坐在她旁边的玛丽，也不安地扭了扭脖子。

还是别吃了，莉莉叹了口气，打包了几份吃的跟玛丽说了一声就直奔医疗翼。西里斯布莱克不像一个会照顾人的哥哥，雷古勒斯也算因为斯内普受了伤，但是……莉莉想了想，肯定雷古勒斯只能从自己这里收到一份歉意了。

放下晚餐，莉莉发现小布莱克比他哥哥讨人喜欢多了，他对自己的来访表现出了发自内心的感激和欣喜，而且郑重地道了谢。真是个好孩子！这么好的孩子分去了斯莱特林，波特和大布莱克却分来了格兰芬多，分院帽你在开玩笑？

挥了挥魔杖，眼看到了门禁时间，莉莉给自己施了一个幻身咒，向塔楼相反的方向走去。

不夜游的格兰芬多不是个合格的格兰芬多，莉莉弯起嘴角看着一路上无数贪玩的小狮子，梅林啊，难道格兰芬多塔楼里现在空无一人吗？

悄悄摸进魔药实验室，西弗勒斯果然在那里，那个小手势是他们约定的暗号。西弗勒斯的注意力都在手里的书上，他对魔药和黑魔法兴趣非凡，甚至莉莉觉得他不是为了用这些东西干什么，他只是发自内心的热爱。好吧，这也算是一种自我催眠，毕竟他对波特甩恶咒从来不客气。

“猜猜我是谁？”莉莉忽然想起小时候经常玩的游戏，她踮起脚，从身后蒙住西弗勒斯的眼睛。

“是玛格丽特。”玛格丽特是莉莉邻居家的一条狗。西弗勒斯一愣笑了起来，他也想到了小时候，他们天天在一起兴奋地讨论魔法界的一切，他们是最好的朋友，小小的世界里只有彼此。

“猜错了！”莉莉不松手，西弗勒斯伸手去挠她的痒，莉莉立刻缩着身子笑了起来，她超级超级怕痒。

笑闹了半天，两个人才停下来，莉莉靠在西弗勒斯肩膀上喘着气，“对不起，西弗，我也不知道为什么信会在波特手里，大约是我不小心弄丢了被他捡到了。”

“没关系，本来他也天天找我麻烦。”斯内普觉得自己跟莉莉之间的隔阂此时消失了，声音都轻快了起来。像小时候一样，两个人的手握在一起，她的头靠在自己的肩膀，这是做梦吗？

“那你吃饭了吗？肯定没吃，我没在餐厅看到你。”莉莉伸手摸了摸斯内普有点凹下去的脸颊，掏出自己打包的最后一份饭。

斯内普脸红了，他别过脸去嘟囔，“我吃过了。”

对着牛排施了一个“四分五裂”，莉莉发现自己没带任何餐具，真不知道纯血世家出身的大小布莱克怎么吃的。好在跟西弗勒斯在一起不用注意任何餐桌礼仪。

她拿起一块牛排递到斯内普嘴边，“不吃我就塞进你鼻孔哦……”，她软着嗓子威胁，听起来更像是撒娇。

无法拒绝这可爱的腔调，斯内普张开嘴，莉莉把牛排塞进去，调皮地把汤汁抹在斯内普脸上，把他抹成了一个大花脸。

望着他的脸，莉莉噗嗤笑出声了，“你别动，闭上眼睛。”对着手绢施了一个“清水如泉”，莉莉帮斯内普擦了擦脸。

平心而论，他远远算不上英俊帅气，苍白的肤色，紧锁的眉头，油腻腻的头发，比布莱克甚至波特都差远了，可如果一个女孩从九岁到十四岁都跟一个男孩在一起，长相似乎也没什么要紧。

西弗勒斯个性阴沉非常讨厌跟人亲近，但他其实非常有存在感，要不你讨厌他，要不你喜欢他，反正你不会无视他。这个人非常自我非常有主见，而且非常非常有才华，这些特质跟外表无关，只要你能靠近他就会被他莫名其妙的吸引。

西弗勒斯一直牢牢地吸引着莉莉，这么多年过去了她眼里从来没有别的男生。

莉莉觉得自己的手不像是在擦脸，更像是一种抚摸，她凑近了点看着他，他的嘴唇长的很好看，唇线分明，唇角上翘，好像一直在笑，当然挂在他脸上大部分时间更像冷笑，但现在不是，是发自内心的微笑。

她低下头，凑上去，将碰未碰的时候，听到波特的大嗓门传了过来。


	3. 城堡与禁林

夜晚的霍格沃兹阴森恐怖，但一点都不安静，禁林里传来的奇怪动物叫声，窗外黑暗里的振翅声，巡夜的级长们，神出鬼没的费尔奇和洛丽丝夫人，都为夜游的小动物们平添了几分紧张刺激。

夜游是格兰芬多的传统，但夜游分好几种层次，偷偷摸摸鬼鬼祟祟躲着费尔奇的是一种，施了幻身咒大模大样走来走去的是一种，像波特这样打扫了一晚上厕所还用家传隐身衣出来夜游的应该是最高级的那一种。从这一方面来说他是最格兰芬多的格兰芬多。

“你确定这个地图没有问题吗？我看伊万斯已经掉进黑湖里面去了。”波特疑惑地看着飞出地图的名字说。

西里斯不耐烦的声音传来：“我觉得你比地图的问题更大，你现在可真臭。”他们几个做的活点地图完全是赶工出来的东西，根本没完成，波特非要拿出来用，地图只有大致方位，名字也只有莉莉伊万斯和西弗勒斯斯内普，伊万斯甚至在满地图飞，但斯内普位置很固定，他们三个就披上隐身衣杀了过来。

斯内普觉得嘴唇上轻轻地蹭过什么，他睁开眼，已经被莉莉捂上了嘴，“嘘……”她对他做了个噤声的手势，拉着他的手起身，这个魔药实验室很神奇的地方是它的入口只有一个，出口却有四个，多方便逃课啊，大约这就是它废弃的原因吧。

两个人施了幻身咒，从另一个出口溜了出去，于是波特和西里斯脸色难看地看着伊万斯和斯内普的名字一起满地图飞，然后一起飞出了城堡，飞向了禁林。

拼命忍住大笑的冲动，莉莉软磨硬泡地先把斯内普送回了斯莱特林公共休息室入口，用她的话来说，波特的目标是斯内普而不是她。斯内普只觉得莉莉拉着他手撒娇的样子简直太梦幻了，她就那样拉住他的手摇啊摇啊，又是嘟嘴又是眨眼，他就一切都点头了。

最后她抱了他一下，朋友常见那种，可是足足抱了五秒钟，然后她跳开，督促他快点进去。

公共休息室的门还没关上，几道魔咒就打了过来，波特的半个身子都露出了隐身衣，魔咒的声音在地窖里反复回弹，不远处洛丽丝夫人发出了炸毛的声音，莉莉赶紧从另一条路溜走了，背后传来费尔奇的怒吼。

费尔奇肯定捉不住经验丰富的波特们，但装着三个人的隐身衣自然没有莉莉一个人跑得快，她叮嘱胖夫人不要说见过自己，匆匆爬进了公共休息室，刚钻进女生宿舍，就听到波特他们进门的动静，他们果然询问了胖夫人，但胖夫人很有义气地没有理他们。

“这张地图还不行，这个周末别去霍格莫德了，我们去有求必应屋好好改进一下，我就不信我堵不到那个鼻涕精。哦，梅林，他们还在飞……‘恶作剧完毕’。”哈利恨恨地把什么丢在公共休息室的桌子上。

“你还是放弃那个伊万斯吧，喜欢你的女孩从塔楼排到地窖，你为什么非追着伊万斯不放，她跟鼻涕精从小就认识了。而且我周末要去守着雷古勒斯……”庞弗雷夫人不让雷古勒斯出院，她说“蝙蝠精咒”可大可小，要留院观察。而且今天伊万斯给雷古勒斯送了晚饭，他自己都没想到这一点，差点让雷古勒斯饿一晚上。

波特眨了眨眼，“从小就认识不代表什么，咱俩也从小就认识啊。（卢平在旁边呛了一口水）没有姑娘比得上伊万斯，我只追求最好的姑娘。”

西里斯对一提到伊万斯就疯狂繁殖芨芨草的波特大脑发表了几句“恭维”，几个人打闹了几下就悉悉索索地回男生寝室了。

“偷听者”莉莉现在知道他们手里有一张能显示自己和西弗位置的地图，虽然还没有完成，但莉莉觉得完成只是时间问题，西里斯虽然没有情商但他有足够的智商，波特在不发疯的时候挺有智商的，卢平更是个认真的好学生，彼得忽略不计，掠夺者都不是笨蛋，他们能在霍格沃兹横行霸道自然有自己的本事。还有一个“有求必应屋”？听上去是个不错的地方。

看来秘密魔药实验室今后也不安全了，莉莉郁闷地想，想想自己跟斯内普从一年级到现在在里面做过的魔药实验，聊过的天，吵过的架，还真的挺舍不得那里的。

得找个新地方了。一边想着一边爬上了自己的床，莉莉挨着枕头就立刻睡着了。

“西弗，你看我这样好看吗？”莉莉脱掉长袍，露出纤细的手臂和柔软的腰肢，她穿得像禁书上的海妖，明艳的绿眸水光潋滟。

贴身的衣服勾勒着少女美好的胴体，刚刚长大的少女青涩又娇嫩，仿佛没有鱼骨的小鱼，饱含了满满的水汽与柔滑，散发出甜蜜的气息。西弗勒斯不由自主地伸出手，莉莉回握住他，靠在他怀里，叹息一般在他耳边轻声说：“西弗……”

那种毛绒绒的感觉夹杂着静电又一次轻扫过斯内普全身，他不由自主地触碰着莉莉的身体，探入那遮不住无限春光的轻薄衣物之下，覆盖，轻握，揉捏…莉莉睁大眼睛似嗔似喜地撅起了嘴，那双绿色的眼睛仿佛最深的湖泊，西弗勒斯吻了上去，他把她压在魔药实验室那张巨大的台子上，她纤细的身子柔软而光滑，双臂紧紧地抱住了他，快乐地回应着，他深吸一口气，将自己深深埋进她的深处……

西弗勒斯睁开眼的时候，已经发现了身体的异样，他低声呻吟了一声，伸手盖住了脸。这个梦还真是香艳。

把感情永远保持在友谊这个范畴内很难，尤其对方是莉莉，斯内普又不瞎，她美得像一团火，又拥有所有值得赞美的品格，走到哪里都吸引着所有人的目光。他一直爱着莉莉，作为朋友，作为异性，作为青梅竹马，强烈到自己都有些害怕。

想起昨天莉莉对自己温柔地不可思议，斯内普只觉得胸口一阵发热，不就是伦敦吗？就算刀山火海他也肯陪她去。

然后呢？你最后又能陪她走到哪里呢？

他厌恶麻瓜，可他最爱的人有一个温暖的麻瓜家庭，就算佩妮再怎么对莉莉冷嘲热讽，他们圣诞节还是会交换礼物。

他想要出人头地，想要最快最耀眼地站在人生顶端，他想要追随那位大人，成为一个强者，但这些计划里统统都没有莉莉的影子，她是个道德标准颇高的格兰芬多，她不会容忍他走到那一步。

到时候再也没有私下里偷偷的见面，没有闪亮的绿眸魔法，没有气势汹汹的斥责或甜美的撒娇，不用再期待她仰起头来迷人的笑脸，不用再做水果口味的魔药。

斯内普惊慌地想，如果有一天在战场上遇见，她会用魔杖指着他，说，“去死吧，食死徒。”还是会哭的肝肠寸断？

他永远不会用魔杖指着莉莉，但其他人呢？那些癫狂的狼人和头脑简单的巨人呢？那些脑子还不如巨怪的食死徒呢？大战终究是会爆发的，他真的可以保护莉莉吗？就算他放开她，让她去做她想做的格兰芬多，她就一定安全吗？

下了课，斯内普魂不守舍的坐在斯莱特林公共休息室里望着窗外那条巨章鱼叹气，章鱼的大眼睛嘲讽地白了他一眼游走了。他很烦恼，他很想对莉莉更进一步，但又知道他的人生目标很难承担起莉莉的未来，他嫉妒波特天然跟莉莉统一战线，又因为莉莉讨厌波特而沾沾自喜。

“嘿，听说了吗？穆尔塞伯好像把那个格兰芬多泥巴种弄到禁林去了。”一句悄悄话传到了斯内普耳朵里，其中那个词让他警觉了起来。

“真的？哦，那个小妞长的挺好看的。穆尔塞伯要干嘛？不怕麦格教授……”另一个人做了一个掐脖子的动作。

“不会有人知道的，他给她施了昏迷咒。”那人发出猥琐的笑声。

斯内普坐不住了，格兰芬多的泥巴种？不可能的，不可能是莉莉。穆尔塞伯他认识，一个脑壳挺大但心智不稳定的斯莱特林，一家子都是食死徒，他能做出任何恶劣的事情，他要敢动莉莉他就死定了！

跳起来冲出了斯莱特林休息室，想起穆尔塞伯那张猥琐的脸，斯内普心说我得快点，再快点。

幸好禁林里很安静，一点点声音都能传得很远，看到穆尔塞伯的大脑袋，斯内普抓紧了魔杖，他给自己施了一个幻身咒，慢慢靠近。

穆尔塞伯正挑着魔杖把一个穿格兰芬多袍子的小女巫倒挂到树上，另有两个斯莱特林笑嘻嘻地在旁边围观。

谢天谢地，那不是莉莉。那是玛丽·麦克唐纳，经常跟莉莉在一起的那个女生，她紧闭着双眼，摇摇晃晃地飞上了禁林高大的树梢。万幸她长袍下面没穿裙子。

“你们说我是不是应该把她衣服脱了？格兰芬多出了一个暴露狂。”穆尔塞伯洋洋得意地说。

周围的人发出了猥琐的笑声和口哨声，穆尔塞伯更得意了。

如果是平时，斯内普才不会管穆尔塞伯捉弄哪个学院的泥巴种，可是，这个女孩是莉莉的朋友，而且穆尔塞伯那种人说不定真的会脱她的衣服。

施了一个小魔咒，玛丽的衣服挂在了树枝上，这样穆尔塞伯不至于让她升得太高。看了眼风向，斯内普又点燃了一处枯草，魔杖挥动，一阵风刮来，烟立刻高高地飘了起来。

看到禁林里冒烟出来，海格皱起了眉毛，“哦，不，禁林着火了。”海格提着水桶跑了过来。

远远看到海格跑来，斯内普弯下腰向后慢慢退去。

“你们在干什么？”海格看到穆尔塞伯一行人，气得瞪圆了眼睛。

穆尔塞伯一下子慌了神，魔杖一抖，转身就跑，玛丽立马从空中掉了下来。

海格一手抓住了穆尔塞伯，一边伸出手去接玛丽，他感觉女孩从他的手指尖滑了出去，然后……他接住她了，好像她自己滑进他手臂一样。

一手抱着玛丽，一手抓着穆尔塞伯，海格唠唠叨叨地向霍格沃兹城堡走去，邓布利多应该管管那些斯莱特林坏小子了。

斯内普看着海格走远，“原型毕现，”他挥出魔咒，刚刚他就感觉还有人在，要不是那个飘浮咒，玛丽早就掉到地上了。

莉莉出现在他身边，她看着他，眼圈红红的，“我找不到玛丽，就出来看看，呜……你救了玛丽，”她带着感激的哭腔，走上前搂住斯内普的脖子，“谢谢你，西弗。”

禁林里风穿过树叶沙沙作响，阳光投下斑驳的影子，两个人轻轻地拥抱着彼此，好像拥着易碎的一场梦，斯内普闭上眼睛，把莉莉收紧在怀里，今天我只想你，不关心未来。


	4. 伦敦与滑铁卢

周末到了，莉莉兴奋了起来。 麦格教授大约是整个霍格沃兹最公平最讲道理的教授，不知道她用了什么方法，疯狂的波特直到莉莉和斯内普离开霍格沃兹都没出现，也算是一个奇迹。

七十年代的伦敦，日不落帝国已开始日落却底气尚存，战时的萧瑟转化为战后的文化狂欢，音乐和电影犹如火山爆发，喷出了无数熠熠生辉的明星，照亮了那个华丽而颓靡的年代。

斯内普被这个年代吓死了。

梅林啊，伦敦街上那风掣电驰的摩托骑士，头发爆炸眼圈乌黑穿着渔网袜的朋克女孩，街边震耳欲聋声嘶力竭的摇滚乐，都让斯内普的心脏经受了重大考验。相比之下吵吵闹闹的格兰芬多塔楼都算是优雅静谧了。

从小住在蜘蛛尾巷，斯内普自认为很了解麻瓜，可是他今天发现自己对麻瓜社会一无所知。哦，梅林，麻瓜们已经堕入地狱了吗？

莉莉没穿长袍，万幸她也并没有穿像街上那些奇怪女孩一样的衣服（否则西弗勒斯可能会当场去世），她穿了一件袖子半透明的藕色连衣裙，上身覆盖着精致的黑色半透明蕾丝，精巧的锁骨掩映其中，腰身收得很窄，显得纤腰盈盈一握，下半身是同色调的绸缎裙摆，绣着繁复的花纹，裙摆下露出一小截小腿，脚上穿着一双银色细带高跟鞋，衬得整个人玲珑又窈窕。

如莉莉所料斯内普根本不懂何为打扮，莉莉直接把他拉进了街边的成衣店。不是没考虑提前买衣服，主要是斯内普最近长高了不少，莉莉想了想决定还是现买。

然而斯内普讨厌的自尊心立刻发作了起来。

“请问需要什么？”店主疑惑地望着这对好像吵架小情侣一般的男孩女孩，男孩的脸色不是一般的难看。

“他需要一套参加婚礼的衣服。”莉莉一边客气地对店主微笑，一边咬牙切齿地在斯内普的耳边小声尖叫：“你要不听话我现在就把你衣服扯烂。”

“婚礼？”店主惊恐地望着两人，这两人看上去一定没成年，难道是私奔？

“是我堂姐的婚礼，我堂姐今天结婚……我来给我‘弟弟’买衣服……”莉莉干笑着解释，斯内普猛地瞪她，看他的脸色，恐怕下一秒就要喷毒液了。

“换衣服！”莉莉从衣架上随手抓了一套，连人带衣服一起推进了更衣室，她隔着衣服把斯内普推进了墙角，睁大眼睛小声说，“西弗勒斯，你要说什么都给我咽回去，衣服是我的，给你穿而已，因为你要陪我参加“我”堂姐的婚礼，我给你提供服装是应该的，你要敢说一个不字我就把你衣服扒了，扔到大街上。”

不知道是被气到，还是想到了什么，斯内普整个脸都红了，张了张嘴又闭上了。

成衣店主惊恐地看着刚刚宛如小母狮一样凶猛的女孩，优雅地从更衣间走出来，对着自己抱歉地微笑。“夫人，请问还有其他款式吗？哦，有没有发蜡？”

今天是个举行婚礼的好日子，伦敦难得的晴天，罗丝跟伊万斯叔叔家打完招呼，没看到莉莉，只看到佩妮拉着一张脸满脸不高兴。伊万斯叔叔说稍后莉莉跟斯内普一起来，他们上同一所寄宿学校。罗丝之前只见过一次西弗勒斯斯内普，还是小时候，只记得那是个阴沉高傲的男孩，穿得也不怎么体面，亲戚家都传伊万斯叔叔花了大价钱把莉莉送去贵族私立学校了，目的要莉莉钓个金龟婿，这样看上去也不像那么回事。

所以当明艳的少女拉着身边的少年出现的时候，罗丝愣是没认出来。

“哇，好罗丝，你今天美得太阳都黯然失色了。”莉莉开心地扑上去抱住堂姐，罗丝，佩妮，莉莉——玫瑰，牵牛花和小百合，伊万斯家的女孩都是花，都长得不错，但莉莉是从小最出挑的一个。

罗丝紧紧抱了一下莉莉，真心地说：“我看是你让太阳黯然失色才对，莉莉你太漂亮了，你这个模样嫁个王子也绰绰有余了。”咱家的查尔斯王子虽然长得像个猴，但也才二十几岁，莉莉你真的不考虑一下吗？可怜的佩妮应该庆幸这样光彩照人的妹妹长年不在家，否则谁还能看到佩妮呢？

扫了一眼站在莉莉身后的斯内普，斯内普微微欠身说了什么，因为莉莉在罗丝耳边大声撒娇，她一句也没听到，只觉得这个少年脸色比小时候好多了，个子很高，穿得也得体，乌黑的头发整齐地梳向后面，虽然还是冷淡了一点，但居然隐隐地有一丝贵族派头。看来流言还有有点依据的。想起莉莉写的信，罗丝暧昧地看着小妹妹和她身边的小少年。

莉莉对这个小子有意思，哦，lucky man。

跟堂姐互相吹捧了一番，在罗丝强调了两遍莉莉将来应该嫁个王子之后，莉莉终于败下阵来，斯内普在旁边已经快刨出一个坑来了，她对他吐吐舌头，拉着他去见伊万斯夫妇。

对于女儿的这个挚友，伊万斯夫妇态度非常好，毕竟在那个陌生的世界，也只有斯内普能照顾莉莉，而且他们知道斯内普对莉莉一直都很好，甚至有一天晚上伊万斯夫人还跟先生提过将来让莉莉嫁给斯内普的问题，莉莉将来一定会嫁给一个巫师，斯内普是巫师，而且他们相处得不错不是吗？住在蜘蛛尾巷也没什么，毕竟从小看大的孩子总比一个全是巫师的陌生家庭更好。虽然他们爱莉莉，但不代表他们能跟别的巫师家庭相处得来。

今天这个年轻人状态很不错，比小时候看起来更可靠了，而且有礼貌多了，伊万斯夫人满意地点点头，佩妮则全程一声不吭，对莉莉的招呼毫无反应，偷瞧了几眼斯内普之后，她的脸拉得更加长了。

婚礼仪式开始了，礼堂里演奏起了音乐，人们的目光都被新郎新娘吸引，莉莉偷偷扯扯斯内普的衣袖，“咱俩溜了吧？”

婚礼是不错，但今天的主要目的是约会，不对，参观麻瓜界。

“呵呵，罗丝说我应该嫁个王子（prince）。”莉莉假笑着对斯内普眨了眨眼，她知道他母亲就姓prince普林斯。西弗勒斯·普林斯·斯内普别开脸，嘴角勾了起来。

两人肩并肩走在伦敦的大街上，莉莉一路不停地跟斯内普介绍麻瓜的一切，路边的小混混不停地对莉莉吹口哨，斯内普瞪人瞪得眼睛都抽筋了，麻瓜真的太堕落了，霍格沃兹的学生虽然也看莉莉，但至少很有礼貌。

所以当莉莉提出来看电影的时候，斯内普真的觉得解脱了，毕竟电影院里没有口哨声。

当两个人坐好，西弗勒斯才发现电影院黑的可怕，他从来没看过电影，只在莉莉家看过电视，他还以为电影只是大电视，没想到完全不一样。巨大的幕布上面发出光来的时候，他紧张地握住了莉莉的手，莉莉立马无声地笑了起来，“你应该多看点电视，西弗，电视里什么都有。”她小声说，她喜欢看电视，而西弗一直嫌弃那是个没用的消遣。

电影叫《寂寞芳心》，故事简介是个爱情和凶杀的故事，其实完全不是那么回事，大家讲话都文邹邹的，优雅地探讨哲学和悲剧人生，场景从门切到窗，再切到门，莉莉用力地眨眼再眨眼，还是睡着了。

感觉莉莉靠到自己肩膀的时候，斯内普还以为她又在捉弄自己，可听到她渐渐绵长的呼吸声，他侧过脸，才发现她睡着了，昨晚应该跟自己一样没睡好吧。

他侧过脸，看到她的上嘴唇微微有点上翘，像一颗小樱桃一般红润润的，就在他的唇边。

不由自主地贴上去，直到那个温润甜美的感觉传来，斯内普才意识到自己做了什么，只觉得脸炸开一样烫，他再也不敢看莉莉，电影也变成了白噪音，他脑海里闪过两个人刚认识的时候，上学之前天天腻在一起的时候，分院之后她看向自己的遗憾眼神，秘密的魔药实验室，她的笑，她的怒火，她叫他“西弗”时候软软的声音。

莉莉伊万斯，你是我的生命里最美好的东西，西弗勒斯闭上眼睛，他感觉有点想哭。

揉了揉眼睛，莉莉发现自己靠在西弗勒斯肩膀上睡着了，而西弗靠着自己也睡着了。

来看电影，两个人都睡着了，说明选片失败。莉莉恨恨地想。

已经不知道电影里演了什么，但此时电影里的男女开始接吻，莉莉脸红了起来，她斜眼偷看西弗，他在睡梦中嘴角向上勾起来，好像在笑，不知道是不是做了什么好梦。他嘴巴真好看。

莉莉轻轻地歪过头去，吻了一下西弗勒斯。那天晚上在魔药教室她就想这么干了，动心思的时间更早，她喜欢他，不知道什么时候开始的。他俩其实一直志趣相投，从九岁在一起聊魔法，到霍格沃兹之后在一起研究魔药，她的热情勇敢和他的冷静内敛，一直如此旗鼓相当，如此……情投意合，除了西弗对黑魔法的狂热，他们的性格爱好都完美投契。

如果一个女孩子愿意跟你在一起消磨一个晚上，对你有要求，你做了她不喜欢的事她对你生气，之后又会轻易原谅你，那她一定是喜欢你，她希望未来跟你一直走下去。

轻轻亲了一下，又一下，他的唇冰凉但柔软，他身上有一股魔药苦苦的味道，但他给她做的魔药从来都是甜甜的。

她含住他的唇轻轻地吮吸着，他在梦里皱起了眉头，莉莉松开他，伸手抚了抚他眉间的褶皱，叹了口气，她知道西弗也喜欢自己，他常常无意间表现出来的喜欢让她心里很高兴。但他的狂热，他的梦想，他心里那套纯血理论似乎都比自己重要得多。她的反对并不能让他停下来，她一直在努力，但西弗并没有作出任何实质性的让步，就算他那天救了玛丽也一样。所以，莉莉，如果他真的成为了一个食死徒，你还会原谅他吗？

甩了甩头，把这些念头甩出脑海，以后再想这个问题吧，她总是对西弗无原则的退让。

电影结束灯光亮起来之后西弗勒斯才被莉莉摇醒，他不好意思地低下头，跟莉莉说电影前半段其实很好看，他只是昨天晚上没睡好，然后脸红了。

肚皮响起不合时宜的声音，他俩都没吃早饭，在婚礼上也什么都没吃，再加上两个小时的电影，处于发育期的两个人都已经饿的前心贴后心。

莉莉指着大大的M标志表示要带斯内普去吃点没吃过的东西。

汉堡，薯条 ，炸鸡，可乐……这些稀奇古怪挑逗味蕾的东西成功占据了斯内普的嘴巴，他真像个小孩子，莉莉笑眯眯地看着他，一边吃薯条，一边跟着麦当劳里的音乐轻轻哼着歌：

“我的 我的 ~正是在滑铁卢 拿破仑战败投降，

对是的 我逢上和他相似的命运，

在书架上的史书，

总是有着惊人的相似，

滑铁卢 我被击败了 而你赢了，

滑铁卢 我承诺爱你至永恒，

滑铁卢 我在劫难逃，

滑铁卢 我知晓我的命运和你缠绕在一起，

滑铁卢 我最终迎击的我的滑铁卢，

我的 我的~我试图阻止你，但你更为强大，

对 是的 现在看来我唯一的希望是放弃这次的斗争，

我怎样才能拒绝，

我以为我胜利了却失败了。”

（因为设定在1975年，所以选了一首ABBA 1974年的老歌，就叫《Waterloo》，电影也是1974年的电影，这片真的很闷。）

斯内普听着莉莉轻轻的哼唱，闪闪发光的女孩此时给了他一个wink，他心里一动，只觉得此刻如此幸福，希望时间能永远停留在这一刻，再也不走动。

是的，莉莉，我承诺爱你至永恒。斯内普在心里默默地说。


	5. 玻璃窗与古老魔咒

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这是我第一篇文，好青涩啊。

这是一个再平常不过的下午，阳光温柔，街头三三两两的行人轻松惬意，麦当劳里充满了孩子的笑闹声，温馨而平和，家长们目光温柔地看着那些淘气包，让他们不要那么吵。但意外从来发生在不经意的时刻。

幻影移形的“啪啪”声出现的时候，莉莉还丝毫没有察觉，斯内普一把拉住她躲在桌子下面，下一刻麦当劳巨大的玻璃窗就整个碎裂了，无数玻璃碴打到桌面上，四周传来孩子和女人的尖叫声，混杂着魔杖挥舞和施法的“咻咻”声。

“阿瓦达索命”

一个看上去还不到二十岁的金发男孩倒在了莉莉面前，他手里拿着一根很像魔杖的棕色吸管，眼睛还大大地睁着，好像完全不知道发生了什么。斯内普拼命地捂住莉莉的嘴巴，怕她尖叫出来，他给他俩施了幻身咒，向着无人的角落移动，大街上有几个戴着银色面具的人在大闹，他们把麻瓜们扔到空中，一边看他们尖叫一边哈哈大笑。

是食死徒，莉莉愤怒地盯着那几个人，他们肆无忌惮地用麻瓜的生命取乐，斯内普拉着她往后门走，地面一片狼藉，他们走的很小心，但还是有一个食死徒往这边望过来，两人握紧了手，屏住呼吸。

那个人看了两眼，转过身去了，两人松了一口气。

“原型毕现。”那个食死徒猛地回过身。

“障碍重重。”“除你武器。”莉莉和斯内普几乎同时甩出魔咒。

食死徒的魔咒打在空气里，魔杖飞了出去，但另外几个食死徒已经发现他们的存在，几道光飞了过来。

斯内普挥动魔杖打飞了射来的魔咒，他反击的魔咒莉莉很多都没听过，大约是黑魔法。但效果很好，那几个食死徒迟疑地站住了，幻身咒效果快要消失了，他们大约能看出来是两个未成年的小巫师，但黑魔法使用这么熟练，怕是哪个纯血世家的小继承人，真要杀了他俩，或许就得罪了哪家大佬。

趁着他们迟疑的功夫，“跑！”莉莉拉着斯内普从破损的后门冲了出去，楼上的水箱被打破了，水顺着房檐流下来，把两个人浇得湿淋淋的，他们狼狈地拼命往前跑，连速干咒都没功夫用。

远处传来警笛声，一个傲罗幻影显形在他们附近，“站住！”傲罗用魔杖指着斯内普和莉莉，幻身咒已经完全失效了。

莉莉挡在斯内普身前，拉住斯内普要抬起魔杖的手，将事情向眼前的傲罗解释了一下，傲罗从头到脚打量了他们一会，两个落荒而逃的未成年小巫师看不出有什么嫌疑。他用不知道什么方法联系了一下同事，“是的，刚刚接到了通知，你们的教授正在找你们，我会通知她来接你们。”

回到霍格沃兹正是晚饭时间，四个学院的人吃惊地看着头发湿漉漉的格兰芬多女神拎着一只鞋光脚走了进来（另一只跑丢了），身边跟着头发梳的整整齐齐的斯莱特林。

大厅里全是震惊的抽气声，还夹杂着波特先生咬牙切齿的咒骂声。要不是麦格教授就站在他俩旁边，他的魔咒肯定已经出手了。

莉莉在众人的目光中红了脸，她扫了一眼斯内普，转身向格兰芬多塔楼跑去，像一只轻快的小鹿。

好吧，女士是需要梳洗一下，麦格教授对斯内普点了点头：“斯内普先生，那你跟我来一下。”两个霍格沃兹的学生在麻瓜界用了魔法，又得跟魔法部好好解释了。

下意识去摸自己的魔杖，教授一定会检查他的魔杖，他用了很多黑魔法，多到足够退学了。在摸到魔杖的一刹那，斯内普愣了一下，手里那根魔杖是柳木，十又四分之一英寸，挥动起来瑟瑟作响。

莉莉的魔杖。

只觉得心里一暖，他低下头勾起了嘴角。

莉莉躺在温暖的浴缸里才感觉手脚回来了，谁能想到去伦敦一趟还能遇到食死徒闹事，不可饶恕咒就扔在自己身边，天啊，好担心爸爸妈妈和佩妮，一会就给他们写封信让他们尽量少出门吧。

疲惫的身体被热水一泡更感觉全身酸痛，只想立刻昏死过去，莉莉在浴室里就快睡着了。

“莉莉？你在里面吗？”玛丽在浴室门口探进头来，她被穆尔塞伯捉弄那件事被邓布利多压了下来，学生间基本没人知道，好在她自己也没有记忆，倒是没留下心理阴影。

“嗯？”莉莉这才发现自己泡了很久，水已经凉了。

“波特在公共休息室闹个不停，你最好出去看看。”玛丽不情不愿地传着口信。

被宠坏的波特少爷今天心情坏透了，没拦住伊万斯跟鼻涕精去伦敦就算了，他俩居然还这么万众瞩目地一起回来了，现在已经有好多人在传言伊万斯是跟鼻涕精去约会了，这对他来说简直比魁地奇输给斯莱特林还难受。

要不是女生宿舍进不去，他早就冲进去了。

莉莉给头发施了一个速干咒，穿着睡衣走出女生宿舍，就看到波特把公共休息室桌子上的东西都飞到了空中。

“波特，把东西放下来。”莉莉叉着腰。

“嗨，伊万斯……”波特的语调突然友好起来，变得更深沉更成熟了。他从沙发上爬起来，手把那头乱糟糟的头发抓的更乱了，“周末也跟我去霍格莫德怎么样？”

“不怎么样。”莉莉皱起了眉毛。

“你都能跟鼻涕精去伦敦，我……”没等他说完，莉莉抓起手边不知道谁的《妖怪的妖怪书》丢在了波特脸上，书啃着波特的脸，快乐地哼哼起来。

那个场景精彩到连波特的后援团都把照片拍下来珍藏了。拍的最欢的就是西里斯布莱克，他都快要笑死了。

闹了一场，小狮子们都高兴了起来，只有莉莉生了一肚子气，她洗澡受凉了，头疼了半夜，西弗派了猫头鹰送信来说他很好，麦格教授没有为难他。莉莉这才松了一口气，反正也睡不着，她干脆穿好衣服溜了出去， 准备给自己做瓶头疼魔药喝一喝。

拐进秘密魔药实验室，她刚点亮魔杖，就被趴在桌子上的西弗勒斯吓了一跳，一瞬间她以为斯内普被波特杀了，剩了一具尸体在这里。

直到听到斯内普的呼吸声，她才放下心来。他的呼吸声很轻，不像伊万斯先生那样呼声震天隔两个房间都能听见。他会是个好床伴，将来不管谁睡在他身边都不会被打扰。莉莉挥去自己奇怪的念头，把他散落下来的头发拨到耳后，他在睡梦中都紧紧皱着眉头。

他的笔记本摊在桌子上，上面写了一个魔咒，很复杂的古老魔咒，旁边密密麻麻的小字写了很多注解，第一条注解就是“For Lily。”，是西弗的笔迹。莉莉疑惑地拿过来看了看，他要为了她跟波特决斗吗？可是出乎她意料的是，那并不是一个黑魔法。

莉莉忽然觉得眼眶发热，鼻子发酸。

挥动着魔杖，轻声地念出来那个咒语，“无论你身在何处，任何威胁你生命的咒语，我都将以身代偿。”她的魔杖尖端闪现出无数条红色的丝线，没入了西弗勒斯的身体。莉莉抿着嘴笑了一下，挥舞了一个修改咒，笔记本上的魔咒里几个字符交换了一下位置，变成了一个无用的魔咒。

施完了咒语，莉莉发现自己魔力可能透支了，那可真是个消耗魔力的魔咒啊，她昏昏沉沉地想。低下头在西弗勒斯嘴角轻轻吻了一下，莉莉趴在他身边也睡着了。

第二天醒来，莉莉觉得神清气爽，好久没有睡得这么好了，她明明趴着睡了一夜，胳膊都酸了，可精神却非常好。西弗已经不见了，可以用一个词来形容叫落荒而逃，他的袍子和几本书都掉在地上没带走。

捡起他的袍子和书本，莉莉看了一眼时间还早，给他送去再去吃饭也来得及。

披上西弗的袍子，在走廊上抓了一个孤零零的一年级斯莱特林，莉莉两句话就问出了斯莱特林公共休息室的口令，据说斯莱特林学长们对一年级的小虾米很照顾也很严厉，看来是真的，那个一年级被莉莉叫住的时候浑身都在发抖。

斯莱特林公共休息室在深深的湖底，需要经过一条斜向下的长长走廊，走廊两侧镶嵌了很多发光的粗糙矿石，看来小蛇们根本不需要阳光。莉莉对这条路熟得不得了，毕竟她这些年走过不知道多少次了，挨了无数斯莱特林的白眼。

对着石墙念出口令，眼前忽然变出了走廊，跟朴素的门口不同，斯莱特林公共休息室有一种低调的华丽，走廊里四处都雕着古朴的花纹，据说斯莱特林本人还在公共休息室里雕刻了一个鱼缸底座，真是old money的爱好。西弗说这些世家们以与众不同的爱好为荣，马尔福家就喜欢自己做手杖，据说老马尔福曾经为了做一个骷髅头的小手杖，暑假带着卢修斯去森林里猎了一星期猴。

斯莱特林的学生崇尚冷静理智，所以他们的公共休息室非常安静，拐了一个弯，莉莉就看到西弗勒斯坐在一个窗边的小角落，跟巨章鱼大眼瞪小眼。

“唉……”他脸上带着恍惚的神色，对着巨章鱼的叹一口气。巨章鱼嘲讽地吐出一个泡泡，据说这种巨型生物智商奇高，说不定它是真的看不起这些小巨怪。

“早安，哦哦，它好可爱。”她指着巨章鱼在他耳边轻声说，吓得西弗勒斯一哆嗦，他完全没想到她居然能出现在斯莱特林公共休息室，一个格兰芬多，真是胆大包天。

“莉莉……你怎么在这？你可是个……”他紧张地四下看。

“住口，我现在是斯莱特林的斯内普小姐。”莉莉指了指袍子上的院徽，昂起下巴，做出一副傲慢冷漠的样子，像霍格沃兹上一任校花纳西莎布莱克那样，那个斯莱特林女巫一张俏脸冻死人，但偏偏恰到好处地能让你在冻死之前献上心脏。

“我的袍子……”看到自己的袍子穿在莉莉身上斯内普才后知后觉地发现自己居然连校袍都没穿。

“西弗，老实说，你早晨是不是偷偷亲我了？”所以你才慌慌张张地连衣服都落下了？莉莉戏谑地看着西弗勒斯，做坏事了吧小子！

“你怎么知……”脱口而出的半句话让莉莉和斯内普一起脸红了。

“你……哼……我走了。”莉莉忽然觉得有点生气，偷偷亲算什么，她站起来脱下斯内普的校袍，丢在他头上。

眼看她胸口金红色的院徽和领带露了出来，斯内普一把把她拉进自己怀里，抖开袍子，把两个人罩在下面。

几个斯莱特林高年级从旁边走了过去，他们对着角落里的“小情侣”咂了咂嘴，叹息斯莱特林也开始世风日下。

莉莉的鼻子狠狠地撞在西弗勒斯胸口，她抬起头，抱怨的话还没出口，就被斯内普堵了回去，用嘴巴。莉莉睁大了眼睛，用拳头在他胸口锤了一下，然后就被他抓住了手腕。

这跟她的偷吻完全不同，他的嘴唇热烈而柔软，在她唇上辗转吮吸，带着一丝不容置疑的占有欲，莉莉只觉得心跳越来越快，她一只手抱住他的脖子，另一只手贴在他胸口，他骇人的心跳传到她手掌上，莉莉闭上眼睛，任由他的手掌搂紧了她的腰，把她紧紧地贴在他的身体上，夏天的轻薄衣物隔不住奔腾而出的热情，莉莉感觉自己快要被点着了，她昏昏沉沉地张开嘴巴，回应着他的吻和探索。

巨章鱼瞪了他们两眼厌恶地游走了，秀恩爱什么的，最讨厌了。


End file.
